Life in Death: A Collaboration of The Two Best
by redwallanderson
Summary: A story of the zombie's side of the outbreak.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_This story was written by myself (Lee Anderson) and my friend Ironfang, on the Movie Forums where there is a zombie fanfiction section. This is not solely my story. It is also Ironfang's and was originally his idea. I just posted it. I am the writer that is writing the character of Trent. Ironfang writes the character of David. Please enjoy and I would really appreciate it if you would review it so Ironfang and I can get both constructive criticism and praise. If you want to tell Ironfang something like praise or constructive criticism on his character Davis, also you could do a review and I will tell him for you._

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Trent_

"Love you, too, baby . . . "

Trent Harris sighed as he flipped his cellphone shut, walking down the empty sidewalk of the small city. He had just gotten off the phone with his love interest (fiance lol) Tammy, and she hadn't been too happy with him. He was supposed to be making arrangements for their wedding and instead he had been at the local bar watching a football game on TV and getting drunk.

Right now, he was just a little buzzed as he walked down the sidewalk and was barely even stumbling. But he knew he was in trouble and had to get home and start making some arrangements and then get some well-needed rest. But he still had alcohol in his system and that's why he wouldn't be believed by the authorities when he recounted what happened in the next few moments.

Trent was passing an alleyway when a shape launched itself out of the alleyway and slammed into him, knocking Trent sideways half-off the sidewalk and nearly into the path of an oncoming car, which swerved and kept driving, honking its horn angrily at him and the passenger leaned out and yelled an obscenity and flipped Trent a bird.

Angrily, Trent turned back to the apparently homeless guy (his clothes were in tatters and he had a wild, hungry look on his face) that had slammed him half off of the sidewalk and shoved him. "Move your ass, okay," he said. "You can't just go around shoving people and trying to mug them and definitely not me, you assbag." He turned away and kept walking down the sidewalk.

He himself didn't quite beleive what happened next. He felt a sharp bite on the back of his neck and turned to see bloody saliva dribbling down the homeless guy's lips as he chewed on a small chunk of flesh. A small chunk of flesh he'd apparently ripped from the back of Trent's neck. Trent staggered, blood dribbling on the pavement both from his wound and from the hobo's mouth and he fell into the wall. He felt wierd as hell, like something was wrong with him, as the homicidal hobo came towards him threateningly, eyes wide with hunger and jaw snapping.

"You're really crazy," Trent grunted and (with that last thought in mind) kicked the guy backwards . . . right into the path of an oncoming semi truck . . . Blood spraying everywhere, the truck careening to a stop, jack-knifed in the middle of the street with cars wrecking into it . . . It was a horrible scene. Trent watched in terror as a police cruiser pulled up what seemed to him like seconds later but really must have been at least half an hour at the most. Ambulances carted seven or eight injured people away and one bodybag carrying the remnants of the hobo . . . Trent cooperated dizzily as the policemen read him his rights and got him in handcuffs and put him in the back of a cruiser . . . His head lolled back against the leather seat as the cop car began driving along towards the station . . .

--

He wheezed slightly and slowly turned his head around, gazing about. The world was upside-down . . . It appeared that the vehicle he had been riding in had overturned and smashed through the side of a house and they were now in a living room. He was still handcuffed and this frustrated him because . . . Because he really wanted to pull himself across the room and rip the flesh from the body of the unconscious police officer that had been thrown across the living room and now sprawled across what had once been a couch before the knocked-out man's body had slammed into it.

There was so much pain . . . It was undescribably horrible. It made him want to simply devour the policeman. That policeman had something he needed. And he knew if he got close enough, he would feed uncontrollably upon the cop. But somehow . . . He knew that if he ate, the pain would stop. But he would hunger even more after the pain came back? He struggled to his feet, hands still cuffed, and began limping across the living room.

_Davis_

"Get the fuck out of here." I heard my dad scream from the living room. I was playing GTA4 I would have ignored the comotion but sounded like somebody was in the house. I saved the game and came down stairs to the living room. I saw my dad pointing his gun at a group of people that looked like crack heads that were standing on the porch.

"Said get the fuck out of here motherfuckas" Dad screamed.

I was shocked at what I saw next. One of the crack heads crashed in through the window and my dad opened fire on him he blasted a full clip into the dude and he just got up and tackled dad to the floor like he didn't fill pain or someshit. I ran and pulled the dude off my dad and started kicking his ass. But then his friends just smashed through the screen door. By now my mother and little sister were in the room too (they were in the basement washing close). They went after momma and started biting into her my little sitter ran up stairs as on lunged for her. I didn't know what to do. In my moment of shock the guy I was pounding bit into my forearm hard. It hurt so bad I wasent going to pull my arm back because I knew If I did it would hurt more. But then another guy grabbed my arm and tried to come in for a bite. I greeted my teeth and snatched away from him and the other guy that had hold of my arm with his teeth.

"Run Davis run and protect your sister!" Dad yelled to me I didn't hasetate. When dad said do something I did it without question. As I ran up stairs and a guy grabbed my leg I brooke away from him. And ran upstairs to were my sister was. She was in he bathroom with the door locked. She always did this when something bad happened. "Its Davis open up the door for me please!!1" I screamed at the top of my voice. She quickly unlocked the door and I rushed in. A couple of the crack heads had followed me upstairs and were now banging on the bathroom door. This was fucked up we couldent get out the bathroom had no windows we were trapped. We were safe for now only a couple crack heads had made it upstairs. I heard Dad still shooting them if anybody could save us he could. After awhile I got tired and passed out on the floor.

I woke up to the sound of my sister crying and shaking me. Then I felt extreme pain in my stomach. I set up and grabbed my stomach I tried to scream to my sister to not thouch me but all I heard come out was moaning. "You sound like one of those people I heard my sister say." I reached out to her to comfert her I pulled her to me and before I could stop myself I bit into her neck. Her blood dripped from my mouth and her limp body layed in my arms and I screamed. I screamed because of the pain and I screamed because I just killed my baby sister and to my horror I has chewing on her flesh and it tasted good. She was only four how could I have done this to my sister. I pushed her body away from me as I chewed on what was in my mouth and swallowed. The pain went away but then it came back again and I found myself feeding on my own babysister uncontrollably.

A couple minutes later my sister stood beside me as I waited for my Dad to open the door. I coudent open it because I couldent get my body to do what I wanted it to do. I heard Dad shoot the crackheads that were outside the door. When he opened the door He looked surprised to see me. I didn't care though "Daddy." I heard myself say as I wrapped my arms around him and bit into his throat my sister joined in too and I saw my mom come up the stairs she didn't look like herself, but she to joined in on the family meal provided by Dad.

_Trent_

Trent got closer and closer to the police officer, hands flopping kind of loose after he had broken the handcuffs (unintentionally when the car had rolled) and then the man rolled over and groaned, brushing rubble off of him as best he could and he saw Trent stumbling towards him and struggled to get up but his arm was still pinned under a pile of junk. He struggled more and his face filled with pain. His shoulder was obviously broken from the strain he showed and his eyes looked panicked.

"Get away from me, nutjob," he yelled, kicking out at Trent and trying to knock him backwards but only succeeding in tiring himself out further.

But as Trent got closer, he could scent a strange new smell in the air. The delicious aroma of blood and flesh. He got around behind the overturned ruins of the sofa and saw that the cop's large forearm around the elbow where it was pinned was laid open to the bone by glass fragments and Trent let out an excited cry that came out as a hungry moan while he fell to his knees and bent to bite into the juicy feast.

"Get the fuck off me, you motherfucker," the cop yelled and spat in Trent's cold face and shoved him away as best he could with his good, unpinned arm.

Regardless, Trent leaned forward again, unfazed by the wounded man's weak shove and bit into the exposed meat of the man's arm and ignored the cop even as he was screaming hysterically right by Trent's bloodied ear. He pulled a strip of meat off violently with his teeth and chowed down happily, sitting back relaxed on all fours by the shrieking cop and chewing contentedly.

He was almost done with the chunk of arm when he heard of sounds of someone being chased passed by and he felt an instant of alarm and desire to help save the pursuee but then the delicious scent of flesh hit his (dead) nostrils and he perked up, leaping to his feet and sprinting out the shattered door of the house past the hulk of the overturned cop cruiser and left the screaming and unknowingly infected cop behind.

Trent was surprised: he hadn't know he could run that fast ever, but now he joined three other people that smelled like him running after one of the delicioussmellingpeoplegodtheysmelledsofuckinggood. There were three of those great-smelling people running up ahead, shouting to each other in their panicked language and lugging along a smaller member of their species who was bawling at the top of its lungs in terror. Or hunger, Trent recognized. But a different sort of hunger than his, he imagiend, but no matter. He and his three brethren were catching up!

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
